Say what you want
by Evala
Summary: Andromeda, Highlander, Dornröschen und eine unter wahnvorstellung leidende Autorin...kann das gut sein? Seht und lest selbst.


Titel: Say what you want  
  
Autor: Evala  
  
E-Mail: sidney_parker@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere dieser Story gehoren den jeweiligen Produktionsfirmen.  
  
Kommentar: Das kommt davon wenn man zuviel Zeit hat um Nachzudenken  
  
SAY WHAT YOU WANT  
  
Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in den Weiten des Universums. Auf dem Planeten Andarion trug sich eine seltsame Geschichte zu. Sie soll hier erzählt werden. Sie handelt von den 3 tapferen Mannen, die Schlafröschen wecken wollten. Schlafröschen schlief seit beinahe 5000 Jahren und niemand hatte es bisher geschaft in das Schloss vorzudringen bis die 3 kamen. Der mutige Duncan MacLeod. Ein Prinz von einem fernen Planeten. Er hatte sich mit seinem Schiff "Joe" wohl gewaltig verfahren und war so auf Andarion gelandet. Eigentlich hatte er nach Tarn Vedra gewollt aber der Verkehr auf der Milchstraße war einfach unerhöhrt gewesen. Da gingen ja tausend Schwerter gleichzeitig in die Höhe und wieder zurück. Er war gerade in den "Hummelflug" vertief gewesen und dann das. Hierzu muss man sagen das Prinz Duncan von Diddla sehr verwöhnt ist. Als zweites kamen die beiden Diebe Dylan und Haperius an. Die beiden stahlen Frachtschiffe um zu überleben. Haperius war ein Meister der Technik. Leider auch ein Meister des schlechten Musikgeschmackes was Dylan, den tapferen der Beiden oft zur Weißglut trieb. Sie waren auf Andarion gelandet, weil es hier im Schloss von Schlafröschen einen großen Schatz geben sollte. Duncan und die beiden Diebe stiegen fast gleichzeitig aus. Für Außenwelter mag es ein Erlebnis sein was auf Andarion zu sehen ist. Für Jayjay war es alltäglich. Sie lebte hier auf diesem Planeten. Mit ihr waren nur noch die alte Wächterin des Schlosses und Schlafröschen hier. Sie lächelte. Alle tausend Jahre versuchten es drei. Sie sah auf den Kalender der neben ihrem Terminplaner in ihrem kleinen Laden hing. Mal wieder 1000 Jahre um. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging. Trotzdem war sie auch diesmal auf die drei Bewerber gespannt und als hätte das Schichsal ein Einsehen mit ihr gehabt ging die Tür auf und ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren stürzte herein. Jayjay fing augenblicklich an zu lachen. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Prinz Duncan fragte vorsichtig: "Aber Madam was ist so belustigend?" Doch sie hörte nicht auf zu lachen. So lächerlich hatte noch keiner ausgesehen. Der Prinz sah sich in dem kleinen Laden um. Mäuse, Kautschukreifen, Verkehrschilder, Kleider und Spielsachen. Alles mögliche gab es hier. Dieser Planet war zum verückt werden. Plötzlich schwirrte eine Fliege vor seinem Gesicht. Was bildete sich dieses Mistviech überhaupt ein. Jayjay, die sich mittlerweile wieder eingekriegt hatte überkam sofort die nächste Lachattacke. Der große Mann begab sich auf Fliegenjagd. Er nahm ein Verkehrschild und stürzte hinter der Fliege her. Jayjay lachte nur: "So ein Idiot." Die Jagd ging weiter. Die kleine Fliege dachte nicht daran sich zu stellen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie beliebte es immer vor seinem Gesicht herum zuschwirren und im letzten Moment auszuweichen. "Grrr...Aua!!!!!!!!!" Jayjay, die kurz abgelenkt war lief erschrocken in die Richtung aus der, der Schrei gekommen war. Was sie dort sah war ein Bild für alle exsistierenden und nicht exsistierend Göttern. "Ich lach mir hier gleich ein Loch in den Bauch", murrmelte sie während sie sich selbigen vor Lachen hielt. Der Große Mann lag der Länge Nach da. Das Verkehrsschild diente als Hut. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hatte sich in einem Wollknäuel verfangen. Aber Jayjay war ja auch kein Unmensch nachdem sie sich eine 1/5 Stunde angehört hatte: "Meine Frisur ist runiert. Mein Gucci-Imitat. Was wird nur Schlafröschen dazu sagen. Hoffentlich hat sie nicht zu viele Pickel." Jayjay meinte: "Du möchtest Schlafröschen wecken?"  
  
Der große Mann nickte: "Ich bin Prinz Duncan von Diddla und werde Schlafröschen aufwecken." Jayjay brach in erneutes Gelächter aus:  
  
"So eine Verrücktheit."  
  
Der Prinz wurde langsam sauer. Er wollte aufstehen was sich als sehr schwierig gestaltete da Jayjay ihn eben den Fuß verbunden hatte. Doch bevor Jayjay erneut lachen konnte ging nocheinmal die Tür zum Laden auf. Diese Tatsache brachte die Getreidemühle entgültig zum Herunterfallen und sie traf genau den Kopf von Dylan den Dieb. Haperius grinste und eine Katze strang von seiner Schulter. Sie war rabenschwarz und sehr klein. "Komm Mia. Schauen wir uns mal Dylan an. Dieser Planet gehört schon mal eindeutig zu den Planeten auf der Liste, die ich nicht mag." Die Katze sprang auf Haperius Schulter. Haperius hatte blondes, kurzes Haar. Nur ein langer Zopf zerstörte dieses Bild. Jayjay und der Prinz kamen mittlerweile auch auf die Beiden zu. Der Prinz war froh das er sich nun nicht mehr allein lächerlich machte. "Hi hi anscheinend haben, die die gleiche Verrücktheit vor wie ich." Dylan, der mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen war fragte: "Welche Verrücktheit wäre das?" Der Prinz straffte seine starken Schultern: "Schlafröschen befreien allerdings habe ich von der netten Madam erfahren das man dazu drei benötigt. Also?" Haperius und Dylan verstanden. Dieser arrogante Arsch würde die Frage nicht laut aussprechen. So hatten sich die drei gefunden und machten sich unter Jayjay´s Anleitung zum Haus von Dora auf. Der Wächterin des Schlosses. Jayjay hatte aber entschlossen im Laden zu bleiben um wieder aufzuräumen. So kamen die 3 Gefährten nach langen hin und her bei Dora auf. Eine alte Frau öffnete ihnen die Tür: "Nein, ihr seit nicht pünktlich." Der Prinz stammelte: "Sie haben uns erwartet?"  
  
Auch Haperius und Dylan schauten dumm aus der Wäsche. Mia maunzte auch fragend. "Nein nicht ich sondern Gaia." Mia schwante böses und da kamm auch schon ein großer weißer Hund auf sie zugestürmt. Mia allerdings beeindruckte das wenig. Sie sprang von Haperius Schulter und den Hund auf den Rücken. *Ich möchte nicht in der Haut des Hundes stecken* entschied Haperius. Seine Kampfkatze hatte ihr Opfer. Wenigstens würde es nicht ihn erwischen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerießen als Dora meinte: "Nein ihr habt keine Zeit zu träumen." Gaia wurde es zuviel und so sprang sie auf Doras Schoß. Als Mia hinterher wollte fauchte Dora: "Nein. Brno." Die Katze veränderte ihre Farbe.  
  
"Die Katze ist GRÜN." Schrie Haperius. "Was hast du mit meiner Katze gemacht?" Er erhielt von Dora nur eine Antwort: "Nein." Dora schien eine alte Frau zu sein. Aber wie hieß es immer so schön in den Schriften der Weißen. Der Schein trog. Dora betrachte die drei und die nun grüne Katze. Sie sagte: Nein ihr seit es nicht. Geht nun. Hier ist ein Zettel. Ich weiß nicht wie er euch weiter helfen wird. Aber verschwindet aus meinem Sichtfeld. Ich will den Zuckerguss von meinem Kuchen schlecken." Alle drei starrten die alte Frau an. "RAUS HIER." Schnell waren die drei Helden zur Tür hinaus und Gaia und Dora machten sich an den Zuckerguß. Als unsere drei rumreichen Helden durch die Gegend Andarions wanderten viel ihnen auf wie seltsam Andarion doch war. Doch der Gipfel wer der Baum, der plötzlich sprach: "Wohin des Weges?"  
  
"Wir wollen Schlafröschen befreien", verkündete Dylan.  
  
"Habt ihr das was ich will?" fragte der Baum nun.  
  
Alle drei schauten verwirrt durch die Gegend. "Was denn?"  
  
"Ihr wisst nicht was. Na gut da das Gedächtnis der Menschen eingerostet sein muss wiederhole ich es für euch. Aber das letzte Mal: Eine grüne Katze."  
  
Plötzlich schien verstehen aufzublitzen in den Augen der drei. Haperius gab Mia heraus. Er tat es nicht gerne aber das Geld hatte Vorrang. Nachdem die Katze auf dem Baum war hatten die drei plötzlich je einen Redbull in der Hand. Der Baum grollte:  
  
"Hier ein Redbull. Er verleiht euch Flügel."  
  
Sie sahen tranken und es wuchsen ihnen Flügel. Die drei flogen hinauf in die Wolken Andarions wo Keas Feag liegt. Das Schloss des Schlafröschens. Als sie auf der Wolke auf, der das Schloß stand aufsetzen verschwanden die Flügel. Haperius bemerkte: "Lecker. Das schmeckt wie Zuckerwatte." Der Prinz probierte: "Ja, es scheint Zuckerwatte zu sein." Er setzte sich hin und begann zu schlemmen. Dylan und Haperius machten sich allein auf den Weg um Schlafröschen zu befreien. An der schweren Eisentür klopften sie und Harperius hörte: "Wer knabert an meinem Häuschen?" Dylan antwortete: "Der Wind. Der Wind. Das himlische Kind." Da ertönte eine mechanische Stimme: "Code corret". Die beiden traten vorsichtig ein . An jeder Seite neben dem Eingang stand je eine Figur. Es fiel den beiden wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Jayjay und Dora", kam es wie aus einem Munde. Doch sie gingen auf Schlafröschen zu. Es schnarchte schlimmer als eine Baumsäge. Oder sollte man besser sagen er. In dem Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes lag ein junger Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, die wie Rabenfedern abstanden. Er trug eine lange helle Robe. Seine Haut war ebenfalls hell. Da war plötzlich ein Krach. Dylan und Haperius drehten sich um und sagten mit vereinter Stimme: "Prinz Duncan von Diddla hat die Wolke gegessen." Da regte sich Schlafröschen und murrte: "Oh Nein, wer wecket mich? Seit ihr lebensmüde um diese Uhrzeit?" Der junge Mann deutete empört auf den Wecker, der auf dem Nachtisch neben dem Himmelbett stand. Er drehte sich um und begann wieder zu schlafen. Haperius und Dylan starrten sich an: "Irgendetwas stimmt doch da nicht." Dylan nickte und so spekulierten die beiden während Schlafröschen für weiter 1000 Jahre schnarchte. Jayjay lachend den schlafenden Prinzen ins Bett legte und Dora sich einen Red Bull vom Baum holte. So endet das Märchen von den drei tapferen Helden und dem Red Bull Baum...  
  
Ende 


End file.
